Trust Among Ferines
by allergic-reaction
Summary: [FenimorexShirley] Randomness. Seriously. But its better... the summary's inside... . review and read too!


**"Trust" Among Ferines **

Chapter One: Watashi o Taihen ai Suru?

**

* * *

**

Random story. Yah. Just a random story written after finding out that I'm going to animation college! When I got bored, I searched random people's profiles on for random pairings. I stumbled on Indignation Judgement's profile and I see a pairing for ShirleyxFenimore (or known as 'Shirlamore' as she calls it) 

So, this one's for you Indignation Judgement!

* * *

No, I don't own Tales of Legendia, although I wish I did... aw, well, we can't have everything, can we?

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder about that Shirley... 

See today, while it was noon and we went out for lunch, Shirley apparently stated that she was a 'blonde'.

Ugh. An _Orerines_ word. It makes me shudder...

Besides the fact, Shirley proved her point by closing her eyes while walking and run straight into a house..._oi vey, _Shirley...

"Fenimore?" I continued to scribble in my journal.

"Fenimore?" I ignored her by pretending that I was really content in whatever the heck I was doing.

"Fen-Fen?" I looked up slowly, with an evil look on my face.

"_What_?" I stared at Shirley... ooh, I hate that name! 'Fen-Fen', ugh...

"What are you doing?" I stared at here like she was an idiot.

"That's what you wanted?" She put her finger on her chin.

"..." And then, there was the awkward silence...

"Yup! That and Maurits wishes to see us!" Why didn't she just say that?

I got up. Shirley didn't want me to leave because she decided to stand in front of the door, with her hands folded across her chest.

"Not until you tell me what the matter is." My eyes widened... I am **not **telling her how I feel... especially about her...

"Whatever..." I found a way to get out, but when I did, I couldn't a continuous blush off of my face...

"Fenimore? Oh, well. I wonder what this book is?" She picked up _my_ book. Wonderful... just don't look on page five...

When Shirley got to the meeting, she looked at me funny. Why? I have no clue in the world.

All's Maurits said was the daily news... nothing special...

Now on to Shirley's problem...

"Hey Shirley, what's the matter?" She stared at me.

"Shirley? Hey, Shirley?" She stared at me awkwardly again...

"..." We stared at each other for a few moments...

"What? Does it make you happy every time you say my name? Does it make you wa--" I cupped Shirley's mouth over so she wouldn't say the rest.

"Shh! Shirley! Don't say anything more!" Shirley's eyes widened.

"Fenimore?" I lifted my hand off of her and walked away...

"Shirley, I... I'm sorry..." Shirley did nothing.

"Fenimore..." She stood there, with a blank expression on her face.

-----  
Later that night...  
-----

I scibbled more in my journal, which I found earlier,was open to it... page five...

I tore out a page and closed my book and started to write on the torn paper.

'Shirley,

I don't know when you'll get this, but I want to know if you hate me after reading that...  
Really. I know what you read. And for that, I'm sorry... But please, don't hate me...

-Fenimore'

It was short. But it got to the point, right?

I found some tape to stick it on the inside of Shirley's door, which I did, and then I headed to the empty area by the sea.

'Nerifes, is my sister okay? Please, watch over her...' After my short prayer, I looked up.

I sighed. "Shirley..."

"Yes...?" I gasped and looked up.

"S-Shirley! What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why did you find me?" She said nothing.

She walked over to me.

"Shirley?" She lifted my chin.

"All of your questions will be answered with a simple reply..."

"...!" She placed her small, soft lips against mine, which we stood like that for a few moments...

After we broke away, I was in awe, and Shirley pulled out a book and flipped to a page that was similar as mine... page five

I dropped to my knees and buried my face into my hands, crying, after seeing what she wrote...

'Dear journal,

Today I met a wonderful girl... Fenimore was her name. She is really sweet. I think I like her, but then again, who wouldn't? She's nice and pretty, and fun to hang around with... I'm so jealous, I'm nothing like that... my friends used to hate me because my voice was obnoxious, or I was too weak, or because I'm the Merines, and they're Orerines or they're Ferines... But she understands me, like Senel would... But I still love Fenimore, and that won't change...

-Shirley'

* * *

Well, I hope you likes it... I do! 

Review... or else... >.> (stares you down)


End file.
